The Bird! The Bird!
The Bird! The Bird! is the 1st episode in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show. It first aired on September 4, 1989. In this episode, Toad gets kidnapped by a flying Birdo in the land of ice and Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool have to save him. Meanwhile, King Koopa has yet another plan to defeat the Mario Bros. Goofs *Toad constantly calls the flying Birdo "lady", despite the fact that she is not in fact human. *Toad talks while the flying Birdo's milk bottle is in his mouth. *While Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool are climbing the mountain, Luigi's head is inside Princess Toadstool's dress. *The Bob-Ombs have arms, despite the fact that they do not in the games. *Princess Toadstool seems to twitch while Mario and Luigi are trying to keep the door of the lodge shut. *When Toad says he'll give the flying Birdo 10 gold coins, the flying Birdo seems to be mouthing what he says. **Right after this, the flying Birdo's voice gets higher. ***The flying Birdo's voice returns to normal after a few scenes. *Princess Toadstool says that when Mario comes in contact with the Fire Flower, he becomes "Super Mario". However, he just becomes Fire Mario. *When Mario touches the Fire Flower, the power-up sound effect plays twice. *After King Koopa gives the medals to his minions, he seems to walk through the wall. **Right after this, he is back in his normal position like he didn't walk anywhere. *When Mario shoots the ice block in which the baby Birdo is in with fireballs, the brick-smashing sound plays; however, the ice block only seems to be melting. **Right after this, the baby Birdo shivers. This is strange considering it has a scarf on. ***The cause of the baby shivering might be that it has been in the ice block for so long. *The flying Birdo says she will drop Toad a thousand feet; however, the distance of the fall did not seem that tall. *When the baby Birdo says that it wants to return to its mother (the flying Birdo), its mouth doesn't seem to move. *King Koopa's Koopa Troopa minions follow him when he is jet skiing up the mountain; however, they disappear in the next shot. **They reappear a few shots later. *When a Bob-Omb explodes in front of Mario, the "M" on his cap disappears. *When Bowser is looking up at Mario and Peach on the mountain from below, he seems notably shorter. *After the spaghetti on Mario's plate near the end is revealed to be a worm and the gang sprints out, the worm says that he has "never been insulted in his whole life". It is unknown why it said this. **It might be because the worm was confused for spaghetti. Transcript Key Bold: Character that is speaking/doing something Italics: What the character is doing Normal: What the character is saying (Parentheses): Additional note *'Mario' (narrating): Plumber's log #101: The land of ice. Me and my brother Luigi had just rescued Princess Toadstool from King Koopa, and we're looking for the magic that will set her kingdom free and get us home to Brooklyn. *'Birdo': Flies by and crashes into several hills of ice. *'Toad': Grunts while pulling a sled that holds Princess Toadstool. *'Birdo': Swoops down and picks up Toad. Cheepy! Little Cheepy! *'Toad': Waves arm. Hey! Let me go! Looks down and gasps. I--I'm warnin' ya. (unknown) HELP! *'Peach': Looking up. Oh no! Poor Toad! Bring him back, you dimwitted Birdo! *'Birdo': Flys upwards. *'Peach': Look! The Birdo took Toad to the highest peak. Grabs Mario's scarf. Please, Mario. Toad saved my life a hundred times. We've got to save his. *'Mario': Jumps. Don't worry Princess! Luigi and me will climb that mountain before you can say spaghetti and meatballs! *'Luigi' (sarcastically): I can't! I'm allergic to mountains. *'Mario': Walks toward the mountain. Okay. (unknown) As you become lunch for a polar bear, don't blame us. *'Luigi': Gasps. A p--polar bear? Lunch? Frantically looks around and sprints toward Mario and Peach. *(Cuts to the Birdo and Toad.) *'Birdo': Flys upward. *'Toad': Looks down. Whoa! *'Birdo': Drops Toad in a crib in a house on a mountain. Drops down in front of Toad. Cheepy! My darling little Cheepy! Give mommy kissums. Picks up Toad and kisses him very slobbery. *'Toad': What are ya tryin' to do ya whacko bird?! (unknown) *'Birdo': Mommy missed her little Cheepy so much! *'Toad': Mommy? You're not my mommy! *'Birdo': Hugs Toad. Oh, you're such a cutester! *'Toad': Frantically waves arms. *'Birdo': Hears the telephone ring. Drops Toad back in the crib. *'Toad': Whoa! *'Birdo': Now, where did I put that telephone? Aha! Holds telephone backwards up to ear. Hello? Puts telephone down. Oh, it's the Missing Bird Biro. Puts telephone back up to ear, still backwards.